Falling for a Enemy
by lovememyanime
Summary: This is a story of my favorite crack pairing! LucyxSting! XD Read for some weird and freaky stuff. My first fan fiction...sorry if I suck at this! Keetta
1. Where did I go wrong?

Hello! My name's Keetta on here! This is a new story (obviously) Feel free to tell me if I should continue of if this is just not my cup of tea! I hope we get along in the future! ~Keetta-chan

* * *

Falling for a enemy

"Lucy, welcome back!" called Mirajane from behind the counter. I turned, my blonde hair swiftly coming with me.

"Hi! Where's team Natsu?" I asked excitedly. It's odd for Erza to not be here before I am. Along with everything else, she's strict with her sleeping habits. When she didn't respond after a while, I looked up and saw her with her head down, avoiding my eyes.

"Mira, did something happen? Is there something I'm not getting?" I asked nervously. I was getting a little worried. When she finally looked up, I saw two emotions in your eyes; pity and shame.

"They're gone. They went on a mission this morning. Lisanna went with them," she said with her head turned away. I gasped. A 'why-is-this-happening-to-me' gasp. She finally looked up to see my face shrouded in despair. "This could be for the better. Now you have more time to read and train and write," she said desperately, sweat dripping down her face.

I knew I should have been understanding, that I should have at least acted politely, but before I was able to get my emotions under control, two words slipped out. "That bitch!" And it came out a little louder then I had hoped. I swear, half of the guild turned and looked at me with hawk eyes, demanding an explanation. I vaguely heard Mirajane mumble some words of confusion before I got up and hurried to Master's office.

I knocked on the door as nicely as a enraged women could until it opened. I looked down to see Master. "May I come in? I have some things to discuss with you," I politely asked, even though we both knew he couldn't refuse me. It was his job as a master, after all.

I followed him into his office and sat into across from him at his desk. I suppose, since Mira was nice enough to give me advice I should take it to heart, right? I might as well take some time off.

"I would like to leave the guild. I feel like I need more time to train and focus on myself," before he had time to respond I stuck my hand out, showing him the guild mark. When he hesitated, I looked up at him and silently pleaded to not make this harder than it had to be. I knew I couldn't go if I looked at him for one second longer, so I stuck my head up and thrusted my hand out further. He, eventually, got the just.

"Lucy, know that I love you. Know that I will always be there for you. You are my precious child. Come to me for money and I will give you a bank. Come to me for a house and I will give you a mansion. Come to me for protection and I will hunt those who are after you. Come to me for comfort and I will stay with you. Never forget these words. Please, be safe. And if you ever want to come back, know that Fairy Tail's arms are open," he said with tears in his eyes. I too, could not hold it in and I cried. I cried for all that I had lost. I cried for all that I had gained. And I cried for all the lives I will never be able to forget.

I waited until the red marks were gone to go out into the guild. I covered my hand and kept my head down, not stopping to talk to anyone even if they called my name. It was painful but it had to be done. When I left Fairy Tail, no, when I left my family to be reborn I had no regrets. Instead, I was grateful for all I had learned and for all they had given me. But our time was up. I would treasure the memories but I would not dwell on them.

When I came out of my thoughts I found myself in front of my house. I hurried inside to grab my stuff. After I had packed and called Vigo to hold it in the spirit word, I knocked on my landlord's door and smiled sadly. I explained the situation and told her I was leaving. She looked at me with a surprisingly gentle face.

"I hope you find what you're looking for. Have fun on your trip. I can let you go but only because you already paid the rent," she said. The first sentence was nice but it seemed to go slowly downwards.

"Thank you for everything. And the outfit is all yours. Wear it all you want!" I said playfully. I smiled widely and she laughed and muttered something like "I would've kept it anyways" but it was a pleasant moment. I turned to the door and opened it. It felt kinda, well, amazing. Like this was a fresh start. I waved to the fishermen for the last time and they called out their cries of worry for me. Naturally, I was walking on the edge.(A/N Walking on the edge of life! Hahahaha. That was Punny….yeah, I'm horrible at this "comedy concept".)

I scurried through the town, working hard to avoid familiar faces. When I arrived at the train station I found it crowded.

When I was walking away from buying my ticket I heard a familiar voice. The voice of a obnoxiously hyper dragon slayer with pink, spiky hair. I instinctively moved behind a pillar where I was unnoticable. And, of course, I listened to their conversation.

"THAT WAS SO HOT! You're making a amazing new team member, Lisanna," Natsu yelled.

I heard a flirty giggle and the words "Oh, thank you, Natsu. I tried my hardest. I think this is going to work out perfectly! We'll be the best team ever!"

"We're happy to have you on board, Lisanna. Just remember to keep training and ask us for any help you may need," said another familiar voice. The voice of a strict but kind red haired mage; Erza Scarlet.

The conversation moved away from me so I couldn't hear them. I risked a peek over the pillar I had hid behind and saw their exotic hair colors fading into the my vision was blocked by a shirtless black haired man that I knew very well. He wasn't talking and he wasn't walking with the group. What was Grey doing? Shouldn't he be up there praising Lisanna like the other. OKAY! Maybe I'm a little jealous. Nevertheless, he continued to walk at his slow pace. He didn't make any effort to catch up to his team members. What odd behavior.

Just as he had faded into the crowd, like the others did a little while ago, my train came. I rushed on board with my spirit down. I found an empty booth and slept. I needed the rest. And, I will admit, it was kind of nice not having a loud, barfing boy with me. It was almost peaceful. Perhaps it's a good sign? Who know's.

And so I dreamt of who knows what for a little over 2 hours. I awoke to the bumpy ride that was in front of my destination. I couldn't sleep, even if I wanted to, but I couldn't anyways because I was to get off at the next stop.

The train stopped and I entered my new town. I had to get to my new guild.

*Objective 1 of Lucy's new life: Get into Sabertooth.*

* * *

Did I bore you to death? I hope not. I hope you liked this chapter! ~Keetta-chan


	2. Why must I beg?

I'm back! I know what you're thinking and it's probably "That girl is crazy, thinking she can read minds!" And you're probably right! But I do have a new chapter. This one is like...I started with a plot line and then my mind was like "Owww, random thing! Let's add it!" So I'm sorry if this chapter is even more messed up then my first. XD If that's even possible!

* * *

Falling for an Enemy

By Lovememyanime

Chapter 2: Why must I beg?

I wandered around lost for my first hour. I was so frustrated. I swear that this town is twice the size of Magnolia Town. Eventually, I checked into a small inn. I called on Virgo for my bags and then I went out, again. But this time I was smart enough to ask directions. Sadly, I got very confusing directions. Something like "at the end of the rainbow there be treasure. And don't forget your scuba gear." I was so confused. So, plan B; call Virgo.

"Virgo, can you find the guild building of Sabertooth?" I asked politely.

"Yes, princess," she spoke. I waited for alittle over a minute before she came tunneling back with information.

"The guild is 7 blocks away. I can lead you there. Punishment time, princess?" said the fair maiden. What a crazy girl but I still love her.

"No, Virgo. But I would appreciate it if you could lead me to the guild," I spoke gently. And so, I followed Vigo through 7 blocks until we came upon a obvious and grand building. I was embarrassed that I hadn't found it yet. The beautiful gold plating that surrounded ever bend of the tan palace let it shine brightly. (A/N I have no idea what Sabertooth actually looks like. / Sorry! ) I was already in love with the architecture. Levi would've loved it!

"Well, I'm a idiot…" I muttered.

"What was that, princess?" Virgo asked.

"Oh, nothing. Thank you Virgo. You are dismissed!" I said pleasantly.

Once Virgo was gone, I walked into the shining castle. When I opened the door I found 3 things. 1) It was loud. 2)The people were smiling. And 3) I liked it. It seemed like a fun place. Very similar to Fairy Tail. But, it wasn't Fairy Tail. I need to remember that.

Nobody bothered to look my way as I walked up to a familiar face; Yukino.

"LUCY! What are you doing here?" Yukino exclaimed with a smile on her face.

I chuckled nervously and quietly replied "I was wondering if the new guildmaster was in. Sting something, (A/N I may have forgotten his last name and am too lazy to look it up. Don't judge me.) right?" I asked.

"Yeah! He's up in his office. First door on the left," I started walking away until I heard her yell "ARE YOU GOING TO JOIN THE GUILD!?"

"Uh, I'm going to try," I said in a significantly quieter voice. I continued my walk up the stairs until I found the first door on the left with a little plaque on it that read 'Guildmaster'.

I knocked on the door.

No answer.

I knocked again.

This time I heard a small scruffling but nobody came to answer the door.

I knocked a few more times until I finally said "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Okay, maybe I yelled a bit. Or a lot. Who really know's, right? *Awkward chuckle*

Finally, the door opened. A very annoyed, blonde haired man stood glaring at me.

"What. Do. You. Want?" He spoke firmly and clearly. Well, that was nice.

But, because I'm a good girl, I kept smiling as if he hadn't said anything. "Are you the Guildmaster?" I said in a plain voice, contradicting my smiling image.

"Yes. My name is Sting. Is there something I can get for you? I know you're not in my guild because you're quite an annoying twerp," he spoke disrespective. He then looked me up and down, examining me. "But at least you're a very good-looking twerp."

I flushed red at this comment and stuttered my next sentence. "M-m-may I come in?" I asked.

"Of course. Any girl is welcome in my room. Come by anytime," he said in a arrogant voice as he gestured for me to follow him into his office.

"Humph. No girl in her right mind would come to you for any reason but buisness," I said was I was seated across from him, a desk separating us.

"What a vindictive little twerp we have here. I think I'll call you blondie," he said.

"Blondie? You do realize that you are also blond? If you call me blonde, you'll receive the same treatment from me," I said with my face puffed up in anger. He simply smirked, as if sharing a private joke with himself. It was unnerving.

"Well, blondie, what is it you need? Get to it because, even for a filled out girl like you, I don't have much time. Being a guildmaster isn't exactly easy," he spoke, looking into my eyes the whole time. I turned away, suddenly becoming embarrassed when he looked at me so intensely.

I moved my eyes up to his and said "I would like to join Sabertooth," Nice and simple.

"Humph."

He...laughed? What? HE LAUGHED!?

"What are you doing? Why are you laughing?"

"You really think I'm going to let a girl in who hasn't even apologized for being so rude to me when I was only being a gentleman," he said with a smirk. A evil smirk, I might add.

When I saw his smile, the smile of having a prey trapped, I knew I wasn't going to win. "What is it you want me to do?"

"Well, I might forgive you…" Oh no. I don't like this. "...If you give me a kiss and apologize to me."

"NO!" I was not giving my first kiss to a douche bag like him. What was he thinking?

"Well, get out. I have no need for you," he said in a cold, stern voice.

But then, my angelic side,reasoned with me. 'I really need this guild but I don't want to touch him let alone kiss him. But I reeeally need this guild if I'm going to get stronger. Just a quick peck, okay? You can do it!' My inner self cheered. "Fine! I'll do it! I am very sorry for being rude and not obeying your every command," My sweet innocent voice said. I had the sad eyes and the pouty lips; the whole shebang.

I walked up to him and got close to his face. I closed my eyes and leaned in. acting like it would be a big deal.. But then I moved up and gave him a peck on the forehead. Then I immediately backed away and sat in my chair, smirking like the little angel I was. I looked up at Sting and saw him blushing like a mad freak. He was shocked and red and cute and I couldn't help but laugh.

He looked at me with surprise and the chuckled.

"I'm impressed. You pass. What color and where do you want your guild mark… What's your name?" He asked timidly. I guess that small kiss got to him. I she one of those 'act like a playboy but is secretly shy' kind of boys? Oh, this is too good to be true! I can use this to get all sorts of things!

I finally remembered what he was asking and replied with "I would like it pink and on my left hand. Oh, and my name's Lucy Heartfilia." I stuck out my hand and waited for him to do his magic. He swiped his hand over mine and a pink sabertooth came out.

"Welcome, Lucy, to the guild Sabertooth. You can call me Sting," he said in his usual cocky voice.

"I'm happy to be here," I said with a genuine smile. And I truly was happy to be here. I had a good feeling about this. And hey, maybe things will go better here!

***Objective 2 of Lucy's New Life: Find a house.***

* * *

I hope you all liked it! I tried my hardest to do productive things. I can't wait to introduce Rouge in the next chapter! Until next time! ~Keetta-chan


	3. Where did THIS come from?

Soooooo, Keetta-chan here! As promised, Rogue is introduced in this chapter! Quick question: Did I spell Yukino right? I keep getting the little red line but Fairy Tail wiki says that I got it right. I hope I did. Warning: A weird person with absolute (In fact, I just spelt absolute wrong. Great timing, right?) horrible spelling. I hope you guys like it! Thank you so much for the support! And sorry about the late update.

* * *

Falling for a Enemy

By Lovememyanime

Chapter 3: Where did THIS come from?

I walked through the guild and to Yukino to tell her the great news! I had taken one more step towards becoming who I want to be. Oh, and I joined Sabertooth. I should probably mention that, too.

I saw the back of her white hair and called out, "Yukino!" Without thinking about whether she was alone or not.

She turned around and smiled at me. I ran over to sit by her. And, just to spite Fairy Tail, they have wayyyyyy better tables than them. The wood is so much nicer.

I had just turned the corner and was smiling like an idiot, when I realized that Yukina was, in fact, not alone. Sitting across from her was an emotionless, black haired, stunning man. He kept his face hid behind his hair but I could still see his red eye. He wore a simple black cloak over clothes I could not see. He looked at me with no interest but, before I could make a fool out of myself by stareing even more, Yukina practically tackled me with a hug.

"You got in, didn't you!" she squealed as she forcefully checked my body until she came across my left hand. "YOU DID! Oh, Lucy, I'M SO HAPPY!" she shouted. And, although she looks delicate and timid, this girl knows how to shout.

But, I really didn't care. I smiled and hugged her and she did the same to me. Sadly, our girl bounding moment was interrupted by a snort. Or a chuckle. Or a cough. Or a sick man laughing. Or maybe it was alien language. Regardless of what it was, it came from our tablemate. He eyed us with amusement. I immediately turned bright red and let go of Yukina, who hadn't seen to notice the man, and sat down, attempting to be polite.

"Hello. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, new to the Sabertooth guild," I said as pleasantly as I could. I noticed Yukina sitting back in you chair as a loud _screeeeeeeeech_ came into the guild. She didn't really seem to care, which I loved. She looked smiled, like Mirajane. I'm not saying she IS Mirajane, I'm just saying that she probably has the same hobby; matchmaking.

"Well, I knew at that but the last name. Yukina has quite the voice on her, right?" he said, was a cute smile, the kind that you just want to smile along with. I was still a little dazed at the interaction, when Yukina popped up with her cheeks puffed out and her face pouty.

"I'm not THAT loud, Rogue. Have some manners towards your friend," she said with a playful expression. Rogue simply scoffed.

"So, Rogue, your name is Rogue," I said. Now, I may have messed up just a bit on that sentence. I wanted to say something like 'Rogue, is it? Shall we start over?' but then, for some reason, my mind blanked. And THAT came out. I could feel the heat of embarrassment coming off my face. And guess what that did? It made me more embarrassed.

To my surprise, he simply smiled and laughed. But somehow, the laugh seemed fake, almost forced. I was about to apologize for my rudeness, when Mr. Blondie, Sting Eucliffe, (A/N Thanks, StiCyLover!) pushed me into Yukina. Yes, you heard (read) that right. He PUSHED ME.

"BLONDIE, what are you doing? Oh, Yukina, are you okay?" I said gently as I saw I was sitting on her. But, in my defence, it was completely not my fault. I blame it all on blondie. And I wanted to make that completely clear.

I, nicely,got off of Yukina and walked over the Sting while giving him the evil eye. He took one look at me and burst out laughing. I took a mental step back to try to figure out why this behavior would come out. After thinking for a while, I decided that either he felt that hitting women was funny or that he needed to be taken to a mental hospital. I honestly can't figure which one would be worst for him, but I know I would rather him have to go to a mental facility. At least we wouldn't have to deal with him. He's such a Ass.

"Lucy, it's okay. Please don't be mad, Sting is just a little rapist-I mean off," she said smiling, making it obvious that it was a joke. (A/N Bad Keetta. Remember kids, rape is not a joke. If a creepy man tries to give you candy, kick him in the balls. Okay, kids?) I couldn't help but smile as I saw Yukina cracking up at what she said. I laughed and talked with her the rest off the night. Rogue spoke up a few times, but not enough to make him an important person.

I just kept having drink after drink, until finally the floor was moving.

"We need to take her home. Do you know where she's staying at," some blonde dude said to a girls face. Doesn't he know you talk to buts? What an idiot.

Some black person was all like, "She mentioned a hotel not too far from here. I would suspect she was staying there. I can take her home, if you'd like," said a deep voice. Who does he think he is, Batman? Oh, wait, Batman doesn't exist. Scratch that. Who does he think he is, Gildarts?

I giggled aloud and the not-as-buff-as-the-real-Gildarts-but-sounds-kind-of-like-him guy looked at me with worried eyes. Or maybe he was just a bug in a past life. Who knows? I giggled aloud, again.

"Could you? That would be very helpful. I would do, but I just don't think that I have enough time to do it," Some dude said from my left. I didn't have a chance to see who because everything went black and I felt a dull pound as my head hit the table.

I woke up in an unknown room with my head pounding. Have you ever felt like you need to sneeze but you don't and instead you just sit there making funny faces. I felt like that but replace 'sneeze' with 'throw up'.

When I tried to sit up the pain increased. I laid down and groaned. What happened. Was everything a dream or something. I forced myself to raise my left arm and see if the Sabertooth mark was there. Sure enough, a bright pink greeted me. I quickly let my arm fall and heard a _thump_, a loud _THUMP_. My arm's not that heavy, is it? I certainly hope so.

My insecure thoughts scurred away as the _THUMP_ came again. A man stood in the doorway, smirking like the usual overconfident ass he was.

"Hey, blondie, do you think you can tell me where I am. And what happened. And why you don't have a shirt on," I said with a slow, pain filled voice.

He smirked and walked over to sit on the side of my bed. I rolled towards and ended up with my head peeking over his back and my boobs on his back. He shuffled a bit but he didn't move. If I could've moved, I would've, but I just didn't have the strength.

"Well, you're in the hotel room you paid for, you got drunk and passed out with Yukino, and, lastly, I feel like every girl should awaken to a sexy half-naked man," he said calmly. At the angle I was at I couldn't see his face, but I had a feeling he was smirking.

He turned his body and leaned down so that his lips were inches away from mine.

"So, blondie, we're alone. What do you think we should so?" he whispered so closely I could feel his breath on me.

* * *

/ I'm blushing so hard. Weird, right. I read lemons all the time, so why am I blushing? Maybe it's because, this time, I'm writing it. Anyhow, if you have any suggestions as to what direction I should go in, I would love to hear it! Thank you all! I hope you all didn't get sick from reading this strange piece of something that came out of my mind! See ya!


	4. Morals matter

I'm so sorry! I got writers block and then I kinda forgot when I last updated and waited too long. And to top it all off, This chapter is short. Please don't murder me~! ^^ ~Keeta-chan

* * *

Falling For a Enemy

by Lovememyanime

Chapter 4: Morals Matter….yeah…...maybe….not really

"Uh, I-I-I-I," I responded, stuttering so hard you could feel the awkwardness. I could feel the heat on my face of my blush. Did you know that could happen? I didn't know that.

But what do I do? I have a hot half naked man in my bed inches away from me. But I only just met him. I met him, literally, yesterday. I have morals. But do I use them? A chance like this might never come again. Oh, wait. What am I thinking. This is BLONDIE. The idiot, ass, evil, girl-pusher Blondie. I could never like THAT.

But before I knew what was happening, his lips came onto mine in a swift motion. I froze, panicked, I pull away.

"LUCY KICK," I screamed. I'm sure you know what happened. My body immediately wracked with pain after the sudden movement. But it was worth it. Seeing Sting on the floor, rejected and pitiful, was priceless. I wish I could take a photo.

He slowly rose and stared at me with eyes like a hawk. Before I knew it, he had tackled me. His body was covering mine and my wrists were held by a hand of his.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he screamed. Such a loud scream! He could probably rival Yukina. I flinched and looked away. His lips descended onto my neck and sucked. After about a minute of torture he quickly got up, hurriedly said goodbye, and left. What a odd man. I fear he really will become a rapist someday.

Trying to get blondie out of my mind, I thought about how my first full day at Sabertooth would go! I am SO excited. But at the same time anxiety pulls within me.

"Virgo," I called, and the young maiden appeared before me. Can you please help me get dressed? I can't decide what to wear for my first day!"

"Will this do, princess?" She said while holding out an outfit. I made the mistake of trusting her with my fashion and dismissed her immediately after I had grabbed the clothes and sent her off with my bags, asking her to keep an eye on them. Today was my day to go house shopping. I can't stay in this hotel forever!

I went into the bathroom to change and opened the pile of cloth to find a bunny suit. Not the furry kind but the ones that are red and look like sexified swimsuits. You know those ones? I had that one. Complete with criss cross tights, high heels, and ears.

Oh, but that's not all. At the nape of my neck was a dark purple hickie. Courtesy of Sting Eucliffe. That bastard, that rotten tomatoe, that asshat! I think I honestly hate that guy.

I, reluctantly, put on the outfit. It's not like I had anything else to wear. Calling Virgo back so soon would be a breach in contract (Maybe? XD). I needed to bear with this; at least until tonight. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door. When I got to the hotel lobby I actively ignored the stares I got from passersby. I quickly walked to the guild building, blushing red the whole time. Men stared at me and women snickered at me. I heard them talk about me, some saying what a slut I was, others saying that I should head up high for having that much self-confidence. Of course, men openly shared the desires. I got everything from "Wanna meet my carrot" to "I'll redo that hickie for you, if you want"

I wanted to get mad at them. I wanted to sic Leo on them. But I knew it was my fault for wearing such a skimpy outfit. But it's not like I had a choice, right? But does that really justify it? I think it does but others might disagree. Oh, my! Maybe I am smart; reading so deep into why people stare at me. How fun!

When I made it to safety, I threw the doors open and searched for Yukina. She wasn't there. I suppose I'm too early, I'll just have to wait. In the meantime, I could always kick Blondies ass for his littler present. That's certainly a tempting offer.

Luckily, before I could do any rash decisions, Rouge came up to me and actually looked me in the eye. I'm impressed!

"Lucy, would you like to come sit with me?" he asked. Well, it might just be my imagination, but I thought I saw a faint pink blush on his cheeks as he spoke to me. Just for that, I'm going to talk to him. He'll make a good tablemate until Yukina gets here.

"I'd love to! Where shall we sit?" I responded. He led me over to the table farthest from the wall. Does he think I'm a drunkard?

"So, um, who gave you the hicky?"

Wait, what? Did he really just say that? That idiot! You can't just ask girls that. Have some tactfulness. Idiot. I thought he was mature, but I'm not ready for this straight out honesty mature! I'm flustered.

I look ed down shouted, "I-I-I-I-STING!". I could, once again, feel the heat coming off of my face. I kept my head down unto the conversations had shifted from me to who knows what. When I finally looked at Rouge, his eyes were deadly. He had a dark aura similar to future Rouge. Before I could speak he grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside the guild.

"Rouge? What're you doing? Let me go!" I pleaded but he still lead me through the streets. We finally turned down an alleyway and he stopped.

"Why did he get you first?" He growled. It was voice full of anger. He spin around, showing his glaring eyes to me.

And then his lips were on mine. I was expecting a rouge, forceful kiss but this was passionate. It was deep and perfect.

"Lucy? What are YOU doing here?" was the first thing I heard after my head quit spinning.

* * *

Yup. Don't ask where this chapter came from. I was like "les do that" but my brain was like "Peeeeeervert" I'm sorry if this sucked or if I offended anybody. And thank you to all that have even looked at my story's! You guys have been absolutely FANTASTIC. Thank you all for the courage you guys have given me to keep writing and to all that reviewed. You guys are great! And remember, ideas for the next chapter are always wanted. (This is me saying HELP ME in a nice way. XD)


End file.
